Sleepover at the Montgomery's
by Ezriaspobyforever
Summary: When the Montgomery's invite Ezra for dinner will they finally accept their relationship. How about other people in Rosewood when they find out about them being back together. They know things will be different but they are still the same people, they have been through a lot. By this point they can get through anything. Takes place after Ezra gets shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everybody. I have had not time to right anything, I did finals then I had dance. I am leaving for vacation tomorrow so I might be able to get some writing down. Here's an Ezria one-shot that just kinda popped into my head.**

* * *

"Really mom, you really want Ezra to come over for dinner." Aria said not quite sure wether to believe her mother or not.

"Yes honey, I want to see you as a couple", Ella responded.

"Let me guess dad will not be joining us."

"Actually, he will."

"Oh great, dad hates Ezra. I mean you see the constipated look dad gives him when his name is mentioned. Why would he ever want to sit through a meal with him?" Aria questioned, hoping her dad changed his mind and decided he won't come to dinner after all.

"I know, deal with it honey its one night." Ella said as she left the room, walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Aria pulled her phone out from her pocket and walked upstairs to her room. She plopped down under her bed and scrolled through her contacts till she found 'B-26'. They both decided to keep their contacts to nicknames so that no one would suspect why Aria has a teacher's name in her phone. She clicked his name and brought her phone up to ear.

"Hey babe,' Aria said when Ezra picked up on the second ring.

"What's up sweetheart" Ezra responded.

"My mom invited you to dinner." Aria said not sure what his response was going to be.

"Do I have to?" Ezra whined like a four year old that wanted a toy he saw in a window of a toy store.

"Please, for me." Aria begged.

"Alright fine," Ezra gave in knowing Aria would not give up till she got what she wanted.

* * *

A couple hours later, Aria opened the door to a stunning Ezra.

"Hey, you look good." Aria said as she got on her tip toes and gave Ezra a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look so beautiful," Ezra says as he looks into Aria's big hazel eyes. "Mr. Montgomery, this is for you," Ezra says as he hands Byron a bottle of his favorite alcohol.

"Thank you," Byron says as he forces a smile and steps aside so Ezra can walk into the living room. He takes a seat and Aria plops down right next to him. They look over at each other and Ezra places a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispers as Ella and her husband enter into the living room with four glasses of wine.

"Ezra, how are you?" Ella questions trying to break the awkward silence by starting a conversation.

"I'm good thank you," Ezra responds as he takes a sip of the wine. All of a sudden, there was a loud clap of thunder followed by a streak of lighting lighting up the porch outside. Aria jumped ever so slightly and Ezra wrapped his arm around her, knowing her fear of storms.

"It's ok he whispered in her ear."

"Dinner's ready," Ella said getting up from her seat next to Byron and yelling up the stairs to Mike. The group followed Mrs. Montgomery into the kitchen and they sat around the table. Everyone was silent and it was awkward once again. As dinner progressed, conversation began to slowly flow, but the storm outside got worse. Ella took a bite of her salad and sighed.

"Ezra, the storm is getting pretty bad you should stay here. It's probably safest."

"No!" Byron yelled outraged.

"He'll stay in the guest room, don't worry." Ella said once Byron sat down, his face still red. Aria smiled slightly and Ezra grabbed her hand under the table. After dinner, everyone was in the living room about to watch a movie. Aria sat in the chair curled up into Ezra's side, as he got disapproving looks from Mr. Montgomery. As the movie completed Ezra looked down when he heard the little soft snores coming from Aria. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He lightly shook her to wake her up. They kissed on the lips quickly while Aria stood on the first step of the staircase.

"I love you beautiful." Ezra said.

"I love you more," Aria said with a huge grin. Ezra laughed slightly and headed to the guest room.

* * *

The storm continued to get worse. Flooding the streets ever so slightly. Sometime in the middle of the night Ella heard tiny whimpers coming from Aria's room. She got out of the bed and padded across the hall. She oped the door ever sos lightly and pouted. She hated seeing her daughter upset and knew that the storm probably had something to do with it.

"Shhh. It's just rain sweetie." Ella said as she tried to soothe her daughter as she sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her hand up and down her back telling her everything will be ok and that the storm will pass. She finally thought of an idea but she thought Byron would hate it and she didn't approve of it.

"Want me to get Ezra." She asked wincing, afraid to here her answer. She didn't really want her daughter's ex-teacher/boyfriend and her colleague in her bed, but she knew that would calm her down.

"Yes," Aria answered lightly barely audible. She sniffles lightly and Ella exits the room.

Ezra lays in bed awake worried for Aria and her fear of storms. He hears a light knock and at first he just thought it was a branch brushing against the window, but then it happens again. He slowly crawls out of bed throwing on his jeans that he wadded up in a pile beside the bed. He opened the door to a tired looking Ella.

"Ella, what can I do for you?" He asks feeling awkward standing their shirtless in front of his girlfriend's mom.

"Aria is afraid of the storm, she would like to see you." Ezra breathed a sigh of relief. It's not the worse the could've happened. He followed her up the stairs, following her lead to avoid the couple of steps the squeaked whenever you stepped in a certain spot. When they've reached the top of the stairs, Ella leaves to go back to bed. Ezra on the other hand, quietly opens to door to see Aria curled up under about five blankets, facing the wall, whimpering as quietly as she could.

"Aria baby, you're okay. I'm here now." Ezra says putting his hand on Aria's upper arm. She slowly sits up and throws her arms around his neck. Ezra slowly removes his jeans and folds them nicely before placing them on her chair. He crawls into her bed, and Aria immediately migrates closer to him. Snuggling into his side. He whispers comforting words into her ear while placing kisses on the top of her head once in a while. Aria soon falls asleep, but Ezra can't bare to wake her up. Ezra walks into her daughter's room an hour later and sees Aria cuddled in Ezra's strong grasp, both soundly asleep. She smiles to herself and shuts the door going to bed herself. Whenever Aria would wake, Ezra would rub her back and within minutes she would be asleep again.

* * *

**I'll try to update as much as i can. Please comment, I want to know what you guys think.**

**Kisses,**

**Jordan**

**Jordan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of people are asking me to make this more than a one-shot. So i started thinking, I might make this a multi chapter story so here is the second chapter. Please enjoy and review I love reading them. I decided to make this after he gets shot. Even though they aren't together, I think all the ezria shippers including me need something. Even though last nights episode got us happy. Until, Aria decided against ****spending the night. This is getting long so let's just get to the story now.**

* * *

**General POV**

Aria woke the next morning with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She turned as far as she could to look at the clock sitting on her bedside table. She accidentally elbowed Ezra in his side to exact location he got shot. His eyes shot open and he winced.

"I'm sorry," she said gently putting her hand on his scar. Ezra gave a weak smile.

"It's ok, it's getting better. For now though, you have to be gentle with me."Ezra laughed slightly, "honey, it's still early go back to bed." he told her as he kissed the base of her neck and placed his arm back around her waist. She turned back on her side and placed her smaller more delicate hand on top of his bigger more calloused hand.

"Aria!" Aria's father shouted from outside her door. "Do you know where...Ezra" he gulped his name, "went?" Byron continued. He got no answer.

"Byron, what are you doing?" Ella questioned as she appeared in their bedroom door rubbing her tired eyes.

"Have you seen Ezra?" he asked again this time quieter assuming that Aria was still asleep.

"He's in Aria's room. She was...um...upset last night because of the storm and wanted him. It's fine I checked in on them later and they were both sound asleep." Ella said recaping what happened after Byron had gone to bed the night before.

"You let that pedophile into her room last night!" Byron said yelling again. He was so outraged that his wife would go against what he wanted and what they both new was wrong.

"Don't talk like that," Ella said trying to calm dow. A red faced Byron. By this point, Mr. Montgomery had, had enough of this. He wanted to stop there relationship more than the next person. That found out about them. He barged into Aria's room, waking the two lovers up. Aria jumped ever so slightly while Esra scooted as far over as he could scratching that back of his neck at the awkward situation.

"Sir, I can explain." Ezra started catching a glimpse of a petrified Aria.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs." Byron said surprisingly calm, and with that he just left the room.

"What just happened?" Aria questioned looking at Ezra once her dad left the room.

"I have no clue, but whatever happens I will forever love you." Ezra said as he picked up Aria's delicate hand and kissed the tip of each of her fingers.

"Come on," Aria said climbing over Ezra's legs onto the cold hardwood floor. She slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and she starightened out Ezra's old Hollis t-shirt, that was one of her favorites. Ezra unfolded his jeans and put them on as Aria went to he drawer and pulled out another one of Ezra's shirt. Ezra noticed and laughed.

"How many shirts of mine do you have?" He asked taking the shirt from her and slipping it on.

"Like 5 I think," Aria blushed. "I only take my favorite ones." She continued taking his hand and leading him down the stairs and into the living room, to see a furious Byron and a straight faced Ella.

"Mom let him come up, we did nothing." Aria started breaking the silence. She pleated with her father.

"I know she did, I don't like it. Aria you're my baby girl I don't want a grown man in bed with you." Byron said.

"I know but you have to realize something dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm going to college soon." Aria saw her father's face tense and then his eyes slowly softened followed by his body.

"I love you and I will try my best to accept you too." Byron said showing a genuine smile for the first time since before Ezra came.

"Thank you daddy!" Aria yelled like a child getting a new toy. She jumped up and ran to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Thank you sir," Ezra thanked Byron before laughing at the way his girlfriend was behaving. Usually she is mature and very out together but he also liked to see the younger child side of her too. Mike came down the staite and his face immediately showed confusion.

"I'm going to Lacrosse!" He yelled over the excitement. He shook his head slightly amused about his family's bizarre actions.

"Do I have your permission Mr. Montgomery to take your daughter out to dinner tonight." Ezra said grabbing Aria's tiny hand in his.

"Yes you do, and please call my Byron." He smiled.

"what about mine?" Ella asked crossing her arms showing a sign of seriousness.

"Do I have your approval as well Ella?"

"Of course you do!"

"Let me run upstairs and grab my bag then we can leave." Aria said to Ezra once both of her parents left the room. She kissed him on the lips as a proper god morning tHan dashed up the stairs. A few minuted later she returned and they headed out after aria yelled goodbye to her parents. The were going to have a wonderful night in New York under Christmas lights and kisses across the table.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2. Thanks you so much for all the reviews, 5 in one day so thankful. I'll update soon so can we get to at least 10 reviews by the next chapter? I'll either update tomorrow or Friday.**

**kisses**

**Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. This was suppose to be a one-shot, but since I've had so many people telling me to update I'll make this a multi-chap story. Since this is gonna be a story I'll give a little background on me.**

**I am a 15 year old girl, my name is Jordan obviously. I love to write on my free time and I have a dog named Toby, I call him Cavanaugh sometimes LOL. I live in San Diego but I am traveling around the East Coast this week and next week. So updating might not happen immediately.**

**Ok now let's get to the story.**

* * *

"Reservations?" The man at the counter who's name tag read Joseph said.

"Two for Fitz,"Ezra said.

"Right this way sir," Joseph said leading them to a secluded two person table in the back of the fancy Italian restaurant. Aria grabbed Ezra's hand tighter as she glanced around the restaurant noticing a waitress, not much older than her, staring at Ezra.

"It's ok, I'm never gonna leave you," Ezra whispered seeing what Aria was looking at. She smiled. When they reached the table, Ezra pulled Aria's chair out for her and once she sat down he pushed her in. He took the seat across from her and reached over the table to grab her hand, that had about four delicate looking rings on it.

"Thank you," Aria stated staring into his blue irises.

"Anything for my princess,'

"I wish we could do this all the time." Aria said looking around at all the elegant decor that covered the walls of the dark restaurant. Ezra smiled and nodded, focusing into Aria's vibrant hazel eyes. The waiter came back about five minutes later and took their orders.

"You okay?" Ezra asked seeing how Aria was looking around at the other couples.

"It's just..we can't do that," she said pointing to another couple. "We can't hang out, we have to leave Rosewood and go an hour away." she ranted.

"I know but I love you and that's all that matters." He said smiling. Aria smiled and relaxed.

"To us!" She said as the clanked there glasses together. Ezra took a sip of his wine while Aria chugged half her glass of lemon water.

"One day I'll be able to drink in public," she said laughing after failing to get a sip of Ezra's wine, he just smirked in response. After the wonderful Italian meal, Ezra was a gentleman and paid for diner they left hand in hand out of the restaurant, thanking the servers for a wonderful night.

"Ice cream!" Aria shouted as she saw a man standing next to a small stand that read ice cream.

"Anything for you babe," Ezra said as he walked over "One chocolate please." Ezra said handing they guy the exact amount of change.

"I love you!" Aria stated as she took a lick of the creamy goodness.

"Can I have some please."

"No!," Aria said turning away so Ezra couldn't take a bite.

"I bought it."

"No."

"But I got shot," Ezra reminded her. She finally gave in and let him have some. They continued walking around just enjoying life. They walked through central park and Aria talked about her guiltiness towards killing Shana once they had sat down on a park bench. Ezra just listened and wrapped his arms around her and just comforted her. All too soon it was time to head home and get Aria home by curfew.

"This was great, thank you so much babe." Aria gushed. All of a sudden her phone rang, "it's my mom give me a sec." She said holding up a finger to Ezra who was about to say something.

"Ok, I understand, yeah don't worry mom, I love you too. Ok bye." Aria said while answering in non-complete sentences.

"So," Ezra said after Aria pressed the _end call _button on her phone.

"Mike has a lacrosse game tomorrow, it's in the city."

"Ok" Ezra said not fully understand what is happening and why it matters.

"They are heading up tonight so they don't have to leave too early tomorrow and he can practice with his team."

"Do I need to get you home now?" Ezra asked now worried, he didn't want to be on the Montgomery's bad side. Ezra pressed on the gas making the speed of his car reach almost 90MPH.

"Slow down!" Aria screamed over the engine, "I wasn't done." Ezra slowed down.

"Continue," he said while making a circular hand motion with his right hand.

"She asked if it would be ok if I could spend the night with you."

"Of course it is, honey you scared me." Ezra said letting out a deep breath which was followed by a laugh. They continued their drive back to Ezra's place making small talk and cracking little jokes here and there.

"Welcome, to casa Fitz," Ezra said as he opened up apartment 3B and stepped aside so Aria could walk in.

"I've been here before, you know that right?"Aria asked pushing past Ezra. She immediately walked to his t-shirt drawer and pulled out another Hollis shirt he owned.

"I like that," he stated seeing Aria making herself at home.

"Like what?"

"Seeing you make yourself at home." Ezra said walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of scotch.

"Wow! you have more than a furry lime in your fridge, that's new." Aria said as she slipped the shirt of her head.

"Haha very funny," he mocked a feeling of dismay.

"Sorry." She said walking over to him and kissing him. He placed his glass of alcohol he prepared down and wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. She put her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

"Better?" She asked pulling away with need for oxygen.

"Yep, want to watch a movie?" He asked pulling out _'It Happened One Night'. _Aria nodded and walked over to the couch. Ezra put the movie in and sat down. Aria immediately migrated to him putting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. A little later Ezra looked down and noticed Aria asleep curled into his side. He smiled and picked her up, he walked to the bed with her cradled in his arms. He placed her on the bed then climbed in himself. He pulled the comforter over both of them, wrapping his arm around Aria's waist pulling her closer. He kissed her weak spot where her shoulder and neck meet. She let out a small moan and he laughed quietly.

"I love you," he whispered before falling asleep again.

* * *

**I don't know how many chapters to make this, how many do you want? If any of you have ideas of what you want to happen please comment them. Thank you again for all the reviews. It means a lot to me. I'm scared right now, there a hurricane warning where I am now and to distract myself I am listening to B26 on repeat. It helped me get into the Ezria mood. Thank you again, and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe how much you actually like this story. I guess I should listen to my dreams more. Ezria will forever be my OTP. I don't ever really know what to say in these. I usually just start to ramble. So before that happens, it probably too late, let's get to the story. If any of you were confused this story starts off on a saturday morning.**

* * *

In the morning, Aria let out a yawn that squeaked a little. Ezra turned his eyes away from his laptop screen and stretched his arms above his head.

"Morning pookie bear," Ezra joked as he got up from his spot. "I made coffee," he continued walking the fifteen feet or so to his tiny kitchen.

"Yay," Aria screamed still slightly droopy and unawake.

"Stay, I'll bring it to you." Ezra flashed his winning smile. He grabbed Aria's favorite mug, that was placed on the lowest shelf considering her height. Filled it to the rim with her favorite coffee with a dash of milk. Just the way she liked it. He walked over to her, she was about to pounce on him trying to grab the mug from his hand, but he stopped her.

"No, what do you say?" He asked treating her like a five year old.

"Thank you," she said like a child, before kissing him real quick on the lips. Ezra handed her the cup and laughed. Like he said before, he loved to see the child side come out, it's even cuter acknowledging her height. "How does Spencer do it," Aria stated after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do what?" Ezra asked getting back under the covers and scooting over closer to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Drink 100% back coffee," Aria said making a slight disgusted face. "That's why I like yours, it's sweeter." Aria said before taking another sip.

"Just like you," Ezra satiated before kissing her cheek. Aria blushed.

"You are so cheesy," Aria smiled again. Ezra took her coffee, which caused Aria to frown.

"Sorry," he said before kissing her lips. Aria kissed back and moved to straddle his lap. She intensified the kiss, and Ezra shoved his tongue into her mouth the first chance he got. Ezra moved his hands up and down her back, while Aria pulled at the tiny hairs at the nap of his neck. Ezra was about to remove 'her' shirt when there was a knock at the door. Aria and Ezra both groaned, and Ezra pushed Aria off forcefully. She bounced on the bed and let out a laugh. Ezra turned to her and smiled.

"Wes?" Ezra asked confused he looked back at Aria, who had somehow managed to crawl under all the blankets ever so quietly.

"Hey big bro"

"Why are you here?" he asked again, stepping back so he could allow Wesley to walk into his tiny apartment.

"I wanted to see you," Wes said as he immediately went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Yeah right," Ezra scoffed.

"Actually," Wesley stuttered. "I need some cash."

"I don't have any for you." Ezra said as he walked over to Aria and shook her telling her how it was safe to come out and that it was just Wes.

"Please Ezra." His brother begged.

"You can stay here I guess, for a night." Ezra finally gave in.

"Thank you!" Wesley said excitedly running up to Ezra and giving him a big hug.

"Im staying till Monday by the way." Aria said as she climbed out of the bed.

"Two more days with you yay!" Ezra said like a child, kissing her forehead. Even though Ezra knew Aria had to do some school work he would get to spend time with her. Movies and late nights. He loved When Rosewood High had faculty meetings on Mondays, it meant no school. Even Hollis was closed for Monday because they were doing something neither Ezra nor Aria cared about.

"Wes" Aria said slightly awkward with this whole situation. Last time Aria saw Wesley, it was the day he kissed her up in her room. She knew she should tell Ezra, she knew that they couldn't start their relationship again based off of more lies. She decided to tell Ezra once Wes left. The two brothers continued to talk a conversation flowing easily for them. Aria sat in the kitchen island reading from a bundle of different textbooks. By the time Wesley decided to leave for the day Aria had already finished all of her homework. The two boys hugged quickly hopping Aria didn't notice, which she did. Wesley waved goodbye leaving the lovers alone for a good hour.

"Ezra?" Aria asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"Not exactly," Aria knew by this point there was no turning back.

"What's wrong?" He asked patting the seat on the couch next to him. Aria got up and walked over. Ezra's hand immediately moved to rubbing slow circles on her lower back, scratching it every now and then.

"Um..you know when you went to Delaware to see Maggie and Malcolm."

"Yes," Ezra said not wanting to repeat that terrible time. Even though Malcolm wasn't his son, he still missed the little boy terribly.

"Um, well your mother caught found out Wes was living here, and got mad." Ezra understood his mother Diane had a short temper. Ezra removed his hand from her back and brought them to his lap.

"What happened?"

"Well, I invited Wes to stay at my place, cause I was alone. He said yes." By this point tears were rolling down the tiny brunettes cheeks. "We went up to my room, we got his blankets so he could sleep on the couch and he grabbed a book to keep him company. We talked for a minute and next thing we knew he kissed me." Aria let out a loud sob then continued, "I pushed him away immediately and told him to get out. I'm sorry Ezra, I really am. Please don't leave me." Aria begged. The door know jingled and in walked Wes.

"Dude what the hell!" Ezra yelled face red and furious. "Why did you find the need to kiss my girlfriend."

"You told him." Wesley asked Aria in astonishment.

"Yeah I di I don't want to keep secrets from him." Aria stated truthfully.

"And I appreciated that babe, thanks for telling me." Ezra said before turning his attention back to his annoying younger brother. Ezra pulled Ezra by his collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the apartment. He locked the door and walked back to Aria.

"Hey, it's ok. You stopped him that's all that matters." Ezra whipped away her tears Aria nodded and kissed him. The rest of the day they just hung around watching old black and white movies eating popcorn and sharing kisses. Dinner came and the two of them decided to order some Chinese takeout.

"Turn up the radio," Aria said as she took a bite of food. Ezra did as he was asked all of a sudden there song was playing throughout the small apartment.

"Come here," Ezra said as he pulled Aria up. The slow danced together for the remainder of the song. As it ended they sat down laughing and picked up the Tupperware of Chinese foo and continued to munch on it. They ended the night with a short film. That's how they liked it, just the two of them and the tiny area of 3B. Again, that night Ezra tucker her into bed and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she her eyelids fell heavy.

* * *

**The next chapter might include something along the lines of Ezria in 5x05. It will still be rated T because I don't want to go into detail. Please comment how many chapters you want and ****any ideas you have. You guys are so sweet I love you all. I did Aria confessing this because I thought this could use some drama because there relationship is not always perfect. I hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**kisses**

**Jordan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! I can't believe I updated this story two times in one day. You guys are so lucky. I can't wait for the 100th episode it's gonna be so good. This chapter might be a little M, but it won't be graphic.**

* * *

"N0, PLEASE, NO!" Aria screamed.

"It's ok baby, calm down. It was just a nightmare." Ezra comforted her, after feeling the bed springs bounce, the rapid breaths, and quiet sobs of the short brunette next to him.

"It wasn't a nightmare it was real. I really killed someone." Aria lectured in a small voice. Even after a couple weeks the nightmare of Killing Shana has yet to diminish. She still woke up in the middle of the night screaming, and in her head she still heard the musical sound of violins.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." Ezra southed holding her in his tight embrace.

"What if it's not?" Aria questioned looking up at him with her big hazel eyes.

'I'll be here for you, forever and always." Ezra lightly kissed her tears away, and Aria smiled faintly. He kissed her cheek then moved his lips to her nose. Just like he did when they made out on his kitchen counter a little while ago. Finally, he kissed Aria's lips and she kissed him back adding ore force and shoving his tongue into her awaiting mouth. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck. Ezra lifted her up and placed her over his lap so that she was now straddling him.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked as his hands toyed with the bottom of her shirt. She hooded, and he removed her shirt stopping for a moment to take in her glowing beauty. He flipped them over again, and at this moment Aria decided to remove Ezra's shirt. He winced slightly.

"Does that hurt?" Aria asked removing her delicate hand from his scar.

"A little, but you're worth it." Ezra smiled reassuringly, and in a matter of minutes all traces of clothing have been removed from the two lovers bodies. The rest of the night was an evening of passionate love-making.

In the morning, Aria opened her eyes and immediately shut them. The sun blared through the thin material of the curtains and shined upon the bed which was now a mass of sheets and tangled limbs. Aria decided she should wake Ezra up, so she rolled back on top of him and peppered kisses along his bare chest. Ezra let out a light moan and Aria continued her ministrations.

"Good morning babe." Ezra said as he opened up his eyes showing the blue orbs that Aria was drawn to. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he placed light caresses up and down her arms.

"I slept great, thank you." Aria said.

"Last night was amazing, man I love you!" Ezra stated as he pushed her off of him and slipped on a pair of boxers that ended up in a pile on the floor. He made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee machine.

"I'm gonna shower." Aria said as she got up and wrapped the cold white sheet around her naked torso and padded her way across the cold wood floor to the bathroom. Ezra pulled out a black frying pan and placed it onto his old rusting stove. He began to make scrambled eggs and bacon. As Aria emerged from the bathroom a cloud of steam following Ezra looked up and smiled. She tightened her robe around her body and walked over to the table, taking a seat at one of the two chairs.

"Breakfast," Ezra said as he placed both plates of eggs and bacon on the table.

"Did you make coffee?" Aria asked picking up the metal fork and lifting a forkful into her mouth.

"Of course." Ezra stated the obvious, he then went back to the kitchen and returned with Aria's oversized coffee mug.

"Yay!" Aria said as she took in a big gulp of the hot liquid, that slowly burned her throat.

"What should we do today?" Ezra asked starting their usual morning conversation.

"Well we can watch movies until I have to go home." Aria offered.

"Do you have to go home?" Ezra groaned bringing his now empty plate to the kitchen.

"I have school tomorrow." Aria said before the downed the rest of her coffee.

"It's times like these where I miss seeing you everyday." Ezra said coming up behind her and pushing her hair out of the way. "Those big eyes staring at me with all your interest, one seat over from the window." Ezra continued as he kissed her neck.

"I miss it to." Aria smiled. Before things went to far, Aria stopped and pushed him back. She got up and got out a pair of Ezra's boxers and an oversized t-shirt. She got to the bathroom and turned around and smirked at Ezra before going in to change.

"I love you, and by the way you look stunning in my clothes!" Ezra yelled to an Aria that was behind closed doors. He heard lat out a giggle and smiled. Man he loved her laugh. Aria came out a little later dressed and jumped onto the couch. Ezra sat right next to her and pulled her legs over his lap. He slowly stroked her bare legs as they sat and re-watched all their favorite movies. Before they new it, it was time for Aria to go.

"How about I see if I can spend the night, tomorrow night?" Aria asked as she slipped on her coat and grabbed her bag.

"I would love that." Ezra said pecking her lips before opening the door for her.

"I love you." Aria said as she excited.

"Love you too sweetheart." Ezra said before closing the door shut.

* * *

**Dont kil me, I'm sorry I know this chapter is short. I wanted to get it up in time for the episode. Would you guys like it if I included the Riley incident? Comment yes or no. Thank you for all the review. I love you all so much and I'll update in a day or two if I can get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.**

**Kisses**

**Jordan**


End file.
